naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Immited Senju
Immited is 11 years old. He is a academy student and also, He travels a lot but his homeland is the Land of Water. Despite the fact his name is Immited It is pronunced Emmited. His mother was a Senju, While his Father was a Akimichi, he also takes traits from his grandparents his Grand dad was a Kurama and his Grandmother was also a Senju. Immited was born with a Water Release Nature. Physical Apperance Immited Senju looks a little skinny and muscular. Immited Senju has brown hair, brown eyes and he wears a brown robe with a tan belt strapped on it. He wears sandals and he's a mixed color of white and black. Mainly because of how hard he trains. He carries a Water Bottle just like Suigetsu's in his pocket. He keeps the rest of his ninja tools in his back pouch, He keeps his Kubirich on his back with a leather strap holding it on he always has the handle deattached so the handle is in along with his ninja pocket. History Immited is currently in the academy, he is training and learning jutsu 1 by 1. Personality Immited Senju gets excited easily at times, and he sometimes gets in a quiet mood. Immited Senju is independent and can get mad and frustrated easily. He doesn't like to argue a lot either, Immited Senju also cares a lot about his friends. Immited hates people that carry grudges, He hates a guy for carrying the grudge for so long. Abilites *'Strong'-Immited Senju can handle his self in hand-to hand combat *'Fast Learner'-Immited Senju can catch onto a lesson pretty easily after awhile. *'Specializes in Melee'-Immited is better in melee than he is in Jutsus *'Fast'-Immited is pretty light so he is easy to pick up but he is very hard to catch once he activates his speed. *'Good in Range'-He can throw a kunai from afar and still hit a bullseye wether in the heart eye, you name it. * Extremely skilled in Genjutsu-Senju's are skilled in 3 jutsus, The Ninjutsu,Taijutsu all the way to Genjutsu, Since Immited is a Senju he's skilled in all 3. and since his Grand dad was a Kurama he's skilled in this x2. * Skilled in Taijutsu-Senju's are skilled in 3 jutsus, The Ninjutsu,Taijutsu all the way to Genjutsu, Since Immited is a Senju he's skilled in all 3. And since he's skilled in Melee, he's way better in this type of jutsu. * Skilled in Ninjutsu-Senju's are skilled in 3 jutsus, The Ninjutsu,Taijutsu all the way to Genjutsu, Since Immited is a Senju he's skilled in all 3. *'Stragetist'-Immited can come up with strageties to defeat his opponent, He usually prefers silently killing his opponent so he doesn't attract a lot of attention. *'Sneaky'-Immited Senju can be REALLY quiet. So quiet that each step he takes barely makes a sound unless he steps on a twig or something noisy. *'Intelligent'-Immited is smart but he isn't that smart, but he is smart enough to disarm traps. *'Pain Tolerance'-Immited can take low damage hits and not be effected but that is only if the opponent is weak. *'Skilled Swordsman'-Immited is pretty skilled in fighting with two-handed objects as seen when he uses his Kubikiribocho. *'Serious Damage Dealer'-Immited can do a lot of damage with one jutsu, Immited attacks a lot of times so sometimes he gets tired out. *'Superior Strength'-Immited is strong enough to carry very heavy objects, He is strong enough to carry Kubikiribocho without getting tired. *'Skilled in Kinjutsu'-Immited is a senju and since senju's are skilled in every skill from Taijutsu,Ninjutsu and Genjutsu he's skilled in this jutsu as well. *'Immense Strength'-Since Immited's dad was a Akimichi, Immited takes those traits as the Akimichi posess the ability to turn calories into chakra and they have immense physical strength. *'Prodigious in all Skills'-The Senju's are skilled in thousdands of jutsus, Since Immited is a Senju he is Prodigious in all types of jutsu like Ninjutsu,Genjutsu and Taijutsu. *'Huge Amounts Of Chakra'-Immited has been training his chakra a lot lately in order to unlock Sage Mode, He still needs to train but right now he has half of the chakra needed to activate the Senjutsu. Kubikiribōchō Immited takes very good care of his Kubikiribōchō he sharpens,polishes it and he even gave it a nickname, Mainly because he can't fully remember the name Kubikiribōchō, He usually calls it Kubi instead of Kubikiribōchō, Immited loves the sword very much. He takes it off his back a lot and stabs it into tree's often. He has a common techinque he uses with it, First he stabs Kubikiribōchō into the ground and then he does one hand seal with one hand and water explodes either infront of him back of him side of Immited or the other side or ALL around him. He carries this sword on his back all the time, Even though it tires him out carrying it at times. Immited can actually attach ice onto this sword so it disables it's cutting abilites, but instead it can make the user very numb and cold. And it also ables Immited to be able to summon ice and water out of the blade. Immited has trained with this blade a lot and can carry it without getting tired anymore. Jutsu